


lazy sunday afternoon

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky SPN Bingo 2017 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Riding, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, slight name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: When the guys manage to all have the same weekend off, there is only one logical outcome...Weekend long sex marathon!!By Sunday though, they're all feeling the effects but don't want the weekend to be over yet but luckily Jimmy has a plan.





	lazy sunday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This takes care of the 'Size kink' square on my bingo card :D

Jimmy sometimes wondered what he and Cas had done to merit the gift that was Dean Winchester.

He knew for a fact that he was an utter shit so that even taking account the responsible, upstanding citizen that was his twin, it wasn’t because the universe was rewarding them for good deeds. It wasn’t as if they were the best specimens out there either; Cas could be such a party pooper and Jimmy had a tendency to be the most annoying person in the tri-state area at times. Sure, they were handsome but still, that wasn’t nearly enough.

The only explanation was that he and his twin were the luckiest sons of bitches ever.

 

It had already been a weekend to remember and Dean seemed hellbent on making it even more so. 

By some magic or voodoo, they had all managed to not only have the same weekend off but a long weekend at that. They’d all gotten off of work on Thursday and wouldn’t have to be back until Monday. As an added bonus, they had no prior obligations and they were all stocked up on anything they could possibly need. There was absolutely no reason for them to leave their house.

So naturally, in order to celebrate this momentous occasion, they decided to have sex all weekend long. 

The sex-a-thon had been Dean’s idea, though it wasn’t as if he’d had to twist Jimmy’s and Cas’ arms to go along with it. From the moment they had gotten home from work Thursday night, Dean had been a insatiable whirlwind. Jimmy thanked his lucky stars there were two of them because he highly suspected that either he or Cas would have been dead from sex exhaustion by now if they had to face it alone.

This was to be expected of course. They knew from the get go that Dean was more than a little bit of a cockslut. 

“Look at him take that,” Jimmy hummed appreciatively, not taking his eyes off the sight Dean presented in their living room. “I really don’t think he’ll ever get enough.”

“Yes, it is a very nice view, isn’t it,” Cas replied. Jimmy could hear the slick sound of his twin stroking his cock over Dean’s soft moans.

It was Sunday afternoon now and Jimmy had suggested that they start to wind down. Dean had protested a first, thinking that Jimmy meant they begin the (highly extensive) process of cleaning up after their antics and start the transition back into regular life, but immediately brightened when Jimmy explained his idea

An idea that led Dean riding a toy in the living room while Cas and Jimmy watched and jacked off.

Jimmy figured it was the perfect activity. They got to take a breather from fucking Dean (not that that activity was a hardship but Jimmy knew he for one was going to be feeling this weekend in his muscles for a while already) but Dean also got to enjoy himself courtesy of one of his favorite toys. 

A monstrous suction cup dildo.

For one of the things the twins had quickly learned about Dean was the small fact he was a total size queen.

Size was at least one thing that Jimmy and Cas did bring to the table. They actually hadn’t realized how good they had it in the downstairs department until they’d started seeing Dean. After all, the only other dicks they’d really seen were each other’s and they were identical twins in basically all respects so how were they to know they were blessed with nice sized cocks. Dean liked to joke that the first time he’d gotten them out of their pants, he’d wanted to cry tears of joy.

_“It was like winning the lottery,” Dean had said one time, “not only did I score a pair of hot twins but I was gifted with not one but two perfectly huge dicks. Two dicks and no waiting! I think my girl Linda said it best, ‘Sometimes you want to ride the rollercoaster twice and you don’t wanna have to wait in line.’”_

Jimmy wasn’t exactly sure about the wisdom of a character from Bob’s Burgers but he could tell that Dean took it to heart. The amount of times Dean would hop into either his or Cas’ laps, ride them like they were indeed his favorite amusement ride until the one being ridden was coming their brains out only for him to casually switch to the next was more than Jimmy could count. 

And he and Cas loved it because how could they not?

Their boyfriend was constantly turning on the bedroom eyes and telling them how much he loved their cocks. Sometimes Jimmy felt like he had to be living in a porno or something (especially when Dean went through one of his completely random blow job kicks) but he knew that there was no way in this world to fake the enthusiasm Dean had for sex. There were no words to describe how perfect Dean was but there was a way to sum up the one issue they had in their relationship.

Fatigue.

While Dean apparently was a superhero who gained more power the more often he had sex, Cas and Jimmy were only mere mortals. Sure they had stamina but, as shocking as it was to admit, sometimes they were too tired and Dean would just be hitting second wind. 

So...they got creative. Like right now for instance.

Dean had picked out one of their larger toys, not the largest though because even he was starting to slow down a bit, and set himself up front and center before the couch. Cas and Jimmy had flopped onto the sofa, groaning at the slight soreness in their muscles. They watched as Dean set up an area for himself on the hardwood floor; a few pillows and blankets to cushion his knees but leaving enough area to stick the dildo on.

As per usual, Dean didn’t waste any time standing on ceremony; he pulled out the bottle of lube to slick the dildo liberally before moving into position. Once he did, he slid down while letting out a broken little gasp that miraculously had Jimmy’s cock twitching despite all the escapades it had already been through this weekend. He didn’t touch himself much though, he was waiting for Dean to really get going.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Dean quickly settled into a rhythm that had his hips rolling hypnotically as he rose up and down, up and down. Unable to decide which was more enticing, Jimmy’s eyes darted back and forth between Dean’s pleasure slackened expression, the slow smooth rolling of his hips, and the bobbing of his leaking cock. The latter brought his own, now aching, erection back to his mind and he reached down to start languidly pumping his length; Cas had already started, his gaze laser focused on Dean. After a few moments, Dean inhaled sharply on a downward roll and shuddered.

“Find your sweet spot, baby,” Jimmy hummed in question, smirking. He knew without Dean’s nod that he had. His own hand sped up a bit and toyed with the head just enough to get his skin tingling. “Is that big dildo hitting all the right places?”

“Yeah,” Dean managed to groan out. His skin was getting slick with sweat and there was a flush running down his chest that Jimmy seriously wanted to explore with his mouth. “S’not you two but it feel--unh--feels really good.”

Cas chuckled and Jimmy glanced over to see that his twin had relaxed back into the couch and was fucking languidly up into his own fist; he could see the muscles working underneath his skin. Jimmy’s mind flashed to a similar memory where Dean rode Cas for what had felt like ages on this very couch earlier in the weekend and the thought of it (and the joint blow job he’d gotten afterward) had a fresh drop of precome dripping out of him.

“That’s because it’s not as big as we are,” Cas said somewhat breathlessly. His eyes darted over to Jimmy before going back to Dean. “That dildo isn’t big enough for a cock slut like you.”

Dean and Jimmy both moaned at this. They loved it when Cas got filthy.

“Always need to have something shoved up that slutty hole of yours, don’t you Dean,” Cas continued, his half lidded eyes focused on the spectacle that Dean was blessing them with. His skin was coated in sweat now and his face and chest were flushed an absolutely enticing shade of pink; it made Jimmy want to go over and nip and suck at the skin, to see how much darker he could make it. “Something thick to stretch you wide.”

“Yeah, need it,” Dean groaned, working himself on the toy faster and harder. His eyes, which had been screwed shut, flew open as he tilted his hips; the hitched cry that fell from his mouth made Jimmy’s dick throb. 

Jimmy matched the strokes on his cock to match the delectably desperate grinding of Dean’s hips. A vivid recollection of what it felt like to have that hot slick heat wrapped around him flashed through him and soon he was panting as his mind teetered between the memories of having Dean riding him and the insanely hot visual of him fucking himself on a massive dildo. His hips were twitching up into his hand, fucking into the phantom feeling of Dean’s ass. 

Cas, never able to stop dirty talking once that particular dam broke, continued. It was getting harder and harder for him to speak as his hips roll forcefully upward into his fist. “I bet as soon as you make yourself come on that, it won’t be--won’t be more than two minutes later you’re going to be eyeing me and Jimmy, wanted to ride our cocks like you did that toy.”

Nodding frantically, Dean shuddered; Jimmy was finding it difficult to remember why he was sitting there on the couch instead of being over on the floor pounding Dean into the carpet.

“But even that’s not really enough, you’d need both of us,” Cas groaned, looking over at Jimmy with eyes so heated it made Jimmy’s body tingle before they both returned their gaze to Dean. “You’d be so stretched and loose you need to have both of us fucking you at the same time and then, maybe just maybe, having two huge dicks in you would be enough.”

This idea was appealing to Dean judging by the broken moan that burst out of him; his grinding took on an even more desperate, more jerky rhythm. Jimmy’s hand unconsciously began stroking faster and faster, his fist twisting slightly on the upstroke until his skin felt too hot and too small for his body.

“But I bet not, l-like I--uh--said, you’re too much of a slut for cock,” Cas panted, his mouth running completely on autopilot now. Jimmy didn’t even need to look over to know that his twin’s hand was working furiously in his lap. Cas cursed under his breath and groaned. “You’ll never get enough.”

Dean was past the point of talking, that much Jimmy could see by the frantic way he rode their dildo. His chest was heaving with effort and he could see that Dean’s thighs were starting to quiver. Jimmy felt like every muscle in his body had turned to tight wires, all of them ready to snap at any moment. His eyes were glued on to Dean, drinking in every movement and detail as the tension in his groin got tighter and hotter each second. He didn’t know how much longer he can take; one more broken moan from Dean was bound to have him exploding.

It turned out it was Cas’ voice that set off the chain reaction.

“That’s okay though---’cause you’re our slut and there’s nothing we love more---than seeing our sweet little slut come,” Cas rumbled, his breath coming in heavy pants; the sound mingled with obscene soundtrack of slick skin, desperate whines, and cut off groans in the room. “So come for us---fucking come from riding your toy, show us how much---you love huge cocks.”

Jimmy would be hard pressed to determine who came first since at the time, he was a bit preoccupied by the fact that his lungs seemed to stop working in reaction to the heated tsunami that hit him as his dick pulsed hard and he came forcefully. He could swear he saw Dean’s body stiffen in a tense line, come spurting up onto his stomach as Dean stroked himself wildly, right before his own orgasm. Then there was the surprised grunt followed by a shuddering sigh that burst forth from Cas at what seemed like the same time. 

All he knew for sure was when he finally blinked away the orgasm induced spots in his eyes, it was to see Dean slumped over as he panted tiredly (still impaled on the dildo) in front of him and Cas gulping with his head flopped back onto the couch to his side.

Even though his body felt like wet noodles, Jimmy fumbled and pushed himself off the couch so he could knee walk in a stumbling fashion over to Dean who let out a tired whine when Jimmy helped him up. He herded Dean and an equally brain dead Cas he’d pulled off the couch to the bedroom where his two boyfriends flopped into the bed, leaving him to handle a very (emphasis on ‘very’) cursory clean up before shimmying in between them. Jimmy supposed this was fair though since this had been his idea.

An idea that he could definitely see becoming a regular occurrence in the Winchester-Novak home.

**Author's Note:**

> And another filthy little drabble bites the dust. One of many I hope since it seems like since I have other more important things to work on during my day off, my brain decided now was a good time to finish the multitude of kink bingo squares that I have laying around half done. Maybe once they're done I can focus on down time and my DCJ FMA AU. *fingers crossed*


End file.
